The Project Peasent
by YusukiShredder
Summary: If I had wanted to associate with rich people—the stubborn snobs—I would have begged around the palace gates. Needless to say, I wasn't happy about becoming Mikan the duke's daughter 's playmate. Or at least, not at first. NatsumiXMikan
1. The stupid girl named Mikan

A/N

**Hey everyone! Yes, I know, you're probably weirded out, right? Yusuki doing a Gakuen Alice thing? I know I'm a hardcore YYH writer, but I couldn't help but be swept away in this idea. Besides, I LOVE NatsumiXMikan. What can I say, it delights me!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anythign gakuen Alice. I'll face the truth of this when you're not looking, so please avert your eyes. Now. **

* * *

Chapter 1

If I had wanted to associate with rich people—the stubborn snobs, the grotesquely porky and delirious to humanity—I would have beg around the palace gates. But then, if I had wanted to associate with the rich, I'd definitely be a masochist. Palace guards were well-known for their beating rods among the poor.

My name is Natsume Hyuuga. My parents died in a mill accident. The mill burnt down while they were working and—well, never mind. It's not like that matters any way. I'm what matters now. My life, my story; that's what I'm trying to concentrate on.

It was dark out the night my life began its slow, drastic change. The air was chilly, the ground damp with a layer of ever-present muck. I sat down in the shadows of a couple of barrels. The smell of rotting, salty fish penetrated my nose and I curled my lip back in disgust. No matter how many times I slept and scavenged around here, I could never ignore my own disgust at the conditions.

The inn owner came out. I brushed my back against the stone wall, and curled my bony appendages into the barrel's shadow. He left spare meat out for his cat, Jiffy. The man turned around, glancing for Jiffy, and shrugged, knowing his cat was probably around here somewhere. I waited for the door to shut. The moment the soft door closed, I scrambled for the dish.

I had to kick a few rats and hiss at Jiffy, but I claimed the prize. I tore the meat from the bone. It tasted dry and unseasoned, but my mouth-watered until I'd picked the bones down to the very last edible morsel.

The sound of soft footsteps pitter-pattered behind me. I whirled around, hunching my back.

It was a girl. She looked my age, with two long, skinny ponytails of fire-red hair falling down each side of her head. She glanced at me with plain curiosity.

"What are you doing?" She asked. Her voice is too loud.

"Shh!" I commanded her with a violent glare. I crept backwards, heading for an escape, when she called out to me.

"How'd you like to be my playmate?"

I turned and held my nose up high. I still had my pride. "Excuse me?"

She was obviously happy I was listening. I sneered as she skipped forwards, her nice, lacy dress skimming the filthy cobblestones. "Do you want to be my playmate? My mommy and daddy are willing to get me one. They promised they'd let me have whoever I want, just as long as they please me."

She beamed childishly. I gritted my teeth together, and made my face cold.

"I please you?" I asked. She nodded joyfully. I narrowed my eyes. "Too bad. You don't please me. Ugly."

Her mouth dropped open, and I took pleasure in her aghast expression. Her face turned red. "Well, you know what, you're a pervert! So there!"

I cocked an eyebrow. "Do you even know what 'pervert' means?"

"Yes!" She exploded.

"What does it mean?"

"A…" She glanced around awkwardly. "…bad person?"

I smirked, and stuffed my hands in my worn pockets. "Dumb broad. I guess even riches don't help the ugly and stupid, huh?"

She let out a squeal of rage and stomped towards me, "You're awful!" She stopped; face draining of color as she suddenly appeared to consider something. When her eyes skimmed over my face, I glared, and she smirked with evil intentions.

"You are going to be my playmate." She grinned, and rubbed her hands together. "I'm going to teach you how to be nice! Crash course in manners, homeless boy! That's what I'm going to give you."

I wanted to smack her pretty, rosy cheek, but she gripped my arm and dragged me down the alley before I had the chance. She shouted, "Mommy! Daddy! I found my new playmate!" before I could shut her up.

I dove out her arms as I saw a rather large, tall man and a red haired woman in elegant, prim attire. I dashed, searching for my special hiding places. The one underneath the County Inn was good, but I thought I might not make it there fast enough. My heart pounded. My feet are slipped. The ground moved under me, and my head cracked against the stones. Pain erupted in my skull. My head burned. Something began throbbing, something sticky licking at my cheek.

Voices fought for my attention. Small hands touched my shoulders, but soon took flight. A pair of large, man hands grabbed my torso. I wanted to struggle, but the darkness in the sky bled into the stones against my face, and suffocated the gas lamps lining the streets.

"Stupid."

I blinked. A chandelier dangled over my head, soft white clouding me left and right. I jumped up, my bones and legs ready. I moved to dive through the door; sure I've been caught by somebody who wants me as a slave; when my head throbbed. I clutched my temples, and squeezed me eyes closed. I went down onto a soft ground—quite unlike cobblestones.

"Moron, where did you think you were running to?" A too familiar voice cried as twe hands grabbed my shoulder.

I peered upwards, searching for the owner, gritting my teeth already. Low and behold, there she was. The girl from the alley who had apparently kidnapped me. I smacked away her hands and ignored the indignant look on her small face.

"Just because you're rich doesn't mean you can buy my life!" I hollered, and moved to stand. A wave crashed over me. I wanted to throw up. I tilted too many ways at once, the soft carpet sliding under my feet.

The girl grabbed my shoulders and steadied me. Her honey-brown eyes gave me an angry, hard look. "Listen, stupid, you hurt yourself running away before. You need to sit down. Belle has mended you best she can for the time being, but you have to lay down!" She pointed off to the side. I glanced, glaring in that direction.

A beautiful, embroidered bed lay where her finger pointed. The sheets and cover shine in the light, ribbons of gold shining across the red. My breath caught. It was so elegant—so beautiful. Half of me burst with rage, but the other half could only think one thing. A bed. A bed.

I missed having a bed.

I pulled from the girls grasp and approached it slowly. It wasn't as if I had ever had a bed exactly. I had a straw mattress covered with straggles of burlap. But after mom and dad died, I didn't even have that. I let my hands near the bed, the pure, silken sheets. I turned my palms over; sticky with blood, and dried with dirt. I recoiled my fingers, and clenched my fists.

"You can lay on it." The girl said, coming up next to me. I shot her a death-glare, which she ignored. "It's for you and me to sleep on. Go ahead—try it out." She smiled, too happy—too nice.

I glared. "You've kidnapped me. You don't have the right."

She pouted. "I'm trying to be nice. Just lay on the stupid bed, you stupid, stupid boy."

I folded my arms. "Ugly."

"Stupid."

"Ugly."

"Stupid."

"Snob."

"Pervert!"

I smirked, barely restraining a laugh at her stupidity. Her face was red and angry again.

The girl sighed, and leaned back from where she'd been yelling in my face. Her red hair swung around. "I think we got off on the wrong foot." Her eyes opened, and she smiled. "I'm Mikan. What's your name?"

"Tsk." I looked off to the side. "Why would I tell you, snob?"

I glanced at her. She had her teeth gritted, but her face only went pink. "Look, you're going to be living with me, in my room, as my playmate. I think you and I should at least get to know each other's names."

I narrowed my eyes, feeling flames burn inside me as I closed the distance between us, towering over her, glaring down at her. Mikan's eyes widened, whether in awe or fear I wouldn't tell.

"I don't want to be here." I hissed.

Mikan's face turned a little pale, but she merely backed away and folded her arms with false bravado. She was scared of me. All I would need to do was terrorize her a bit more, and she would let me go with open arms. I smirked, adding as much darkness and anger as I felt show through it, staring determinedly at her. She lifted her chin, but her eyebrows tipped upwards in ill-concealed anxiety.

"My name's Natsumi." I said. "But you can just call me your personal Nightmare."

* * *

**A/N**

**So? What'dya think? reviews, please :D Oh, and chocolate, if yah can spare it ;D**


	2. Professor Serio Persona

****

A/N

**Hello everyone! Thanks for the faves, alrerts, and reviews! Especially reviews! Thank you to my reviewers for their excellent input. I have taken your excellent and valid points and fixed a few things (like Mikan's hair color, for example)! Thank you again ^^ You make me feel special**

**Disclaimer: The last time I accepted reality, I fell into a depression-induced comma for three days. Don't make me say it. You know its true, and so do lawyers. You're good. Now get to reading. **

* * *

Chapter 2

I couldn't help but wondering what Mikan's parents thought of her bizarre, surely unhealthy desire to have such a close friend. Even though I scared her, and I knew I did, she kept trying to reform me.

Take today, for example.

I slept on the floor last night, refusing her rich, luxurious bed with a sneer and upturned nose. I may be a peasant, but I have my dignity. Her floor was soft anyway—much nicer than leaning against a barrel all night and fighting off a constant cold from the damp cobblestones. Not that I planned ever to admit that to her.

When I woke up, Mikan was sitting on the side of her bed, swinging her feet. She was only wearing a thin night dress. I glared at her as I felt my face heat up.

"Get dressed, Ugly." I said in monotone. "You're going to blind me."

Her face turned red, her auburn hair swinging as she stood up and placed her fists on her tiny hips. "I was planning to just play with you today, but never mind that! We need to start on your manners right way!"

I gave her a cold look, and remained lying on my back, undeterred. Apparently, Mikan was just as stubborn as I was. She frowned, making her mouth a big, upside down V, and stomped to her closet.

"Come here, Natsume!" She commanded with a girlish tone full of laughable authority.

I smirked to myself. Step one in terrorizing her should begin right about now. I leaned back on my shoulder blades. They dug into the carpet, and I settled myself to get comfortable. I folded my arms behind my back, and closed my eyes.

"Listen to me! I am the daughter of a duke, you know!" Mikan yelled, and I listened to her stomps as they approached. I kept my face emotionless, and pretended to sleep. "Sniveling little fox." She mumbled.

I lashed out, snapping her ankle up in my hand and yanking back. She screamed as she flew, back crashing against the ground. I jumped on top of her, grabbing her small wrists and pinning them above her head. I smirked dangerously, narrowing my eyes to murderous slits. Her honey-brown eyes widened, pulsating with confusion and worry. My smirk fell away to a dark frown as I found no fear in her gaze.

"You need to watch who you bring into your house, stupid ugly girl."

She frowned. Her arms were only trembling a little. "You're awful." She grinned wickedly. "Don't worry, I'll sdmakc it right out of you!"

Her hand was suddenly slapping against my back so hard and so unexpectedly that I teetered to the right, and fell onto my side. Mikan's laugh was the nails on the slate of my brain.

I wanted to reach out and deck her small, cute mouth. Just then, the door hanging by Mikan's white, decorated door rang.

Mikan' laugh cut off, and her face paled. She stood up, giving me a look full of fear and pleads that I didn't understand just then. She stood, dusting off her flimsy nightdress. I could see her bloomers through it, and averted my gaze with a deadly smirk .I would certainly use this against her later.

"Come in." Mikan's voice was full of regal dignity. I curled my lip back in disgust.

A maid came in. I stared at her for a moment, deliberating whether I was going to terrorize her too or not, and decided I wouldn't. Not openly, anyway. I would ignore her—make her feel small and unwanted. I decided this with reaffirmed vigor when Mikan smiled at the sight of her. Frightening this maid would certainly make Mikan kick me out sooner.

"Nobara!" Mikan cried with such relief I sat up.

The maid smiled, as if nervous about something. She held her hands against her chest, obviously insecure of herself, but so grateful to Mikan that she couldn't help but return the same joy. She bowed her head respectfully, gray-blue hair curling in and out of her face. Her thick black lashes half-lidded her eyes. For a moment, I felt a chill come off her—something dangerous. I narrowed my eyes and straightened my shoulders.

"Lady Mikan." Nobara nodded her head and scurried over, moving with unnerving uncertainty. "Persona—I mean, Professor Serio—is coming, Mikan. Let me hurry and dress you before he arrives."

Mikan's face turned pale again. I knitted my eyebrows together and watched her as Nobara took her across the room to the closet Mikan had been ordering me to earlier. I propped myself up on my knees, peering over the bed as Nobara loosened and stripped Mikan down to her bloomers, and then started strapping various layers of clothing. So many layers were added to her body that I found myself shocked. As many cloths as she was wearing would provide me and my various beggar friends enough clothes for a couple of years. Dukes and their extravagance.

"Lady Mikan." A tap knocked from the thick wood of the door.

I turned, the only one to glance the sound's way. Apparently Mikan and Nobara already knew who it was.

A man stood in the doorway, tall and dark with pale skin so light it was as if he'd never stepped into the sun before. He had a can and a long, silken suit across his lanky, spider-like body. He had dark eyes, with a certain sinister swirl through the iris. I set my jaw. Given the chance, I would definitely terrorize. Not to get kicked out, but for far larger reasons. I could feel something off about him. Something—sick.

The man strode in with his long, black legs and prowled around Mikan. I widened my eyes and brought my eyebrows down. Older men like him shouldn't be watching Mikan dressing. A curling fire enwrapped my insides as I stood and approached with firm steps.

This Professor Serio walked in a predatory circle around Mikan. Her face was impassive—her reflection staring at me from dark, chocolate eyes with repressed terror. I tried to send my questions through my gaze, but as nervous as she was, her eyes flickered around, not staying long enough for me to receive answers. Professor Serio flicked out his index finger, and ran it along Mikan's collar bone .She shuddered.

"Hey." I called out. My voice was even, though deliberate.

The Professor looked up, narrowed eyes shifting to become darker, more ominous. He cocked an eyebrow.

"That's mine." I crossed my arms, and stared at him in casually.

The Professor's lips tweaked up in one corner, and he stalked toward me. I stood my ground, raising my chin, knowing I could defend myself against this man. I'd done it many times before on the street. And I was pretty sure those thugs could bloody this man up easily.

"Well, well." Serio licked his lips. My skin crawled as he came to stand in front of me. "Lady Mikan, this must be your new playmate." His tongue curled around the word 'play'.

"His name is Natsume." She acknowledged. "I like him very much. Please don't harm him."

I smirked with an animalistic twitch, feeling that primal part of me awaken. He couldn't if he wanted to.

Professor Serio reached down and cupped my cheek. I snarled and batted his hand away, raising my shoulder and curling my hands into fists. I struck out, ready to punch through his diaphragm, when a pain rippled through me. His cane was sticking into my stomach.

I doubled over, but the cane kept coming. I couldn't breathe. I pressed into my organs, ripping at my skin. The metal cap at the end bit through my skin and clothing. He turned it, stretching my flesh around it as he pinned me to the bed. His hand came down on my head, bending me over the cane as he increased the pressure.

"I think I need to give you a lesson." Serio's lips touched my ear. I moved to bash him, but the cane suddenly lurched up under my ribcage. I coughed and groaned.

"Professor, please!" Nobara's small voice rose as she grasped his arm. He threw her back.

"Don't interfere, Nobara."

A small ringing came from the distance. My head was pounding. I needed to breathe.

"Here, Natsume."

The cane suddenly lurched backwards, unpinning me. I slid to the floor, gasping in air. Mikan's hands touched my shoulders, rubbing them lightly. I looked up, shooting her wild looks, but she shook her head. Her auburn pigtails swished around delicately. I snapped my head to look at the doorway, where Nobara was grasping the bell used to call servants. Professor Serio was staring at her with open hostility. I moved to run after him, imagining tearing him to pieces, and then burning them. Mikan's hand caught my elbow, and she hooked her arm around mind. I pulled her to her feet, planning on going further, but she wrapped her arms around me and stuck like glue. I glared at her. Her face was as white as her sheets.

"Yes'm?"

We looked over to see another young maid. She was smiling in a fashion that told me she was as tough as she was up-beat, and that she had no idea what had just been going on.

"Yes, Lady Mikan?" She asked in a chipper tone. Her light pink eyes scanned the room, and slid over Serio. Her smile left and she straightened her chin as high a princess'.

"Misaki." Nobara whispered, just loud enough for me to hear. She sounded relieved.

Misaki strode into the room brazenly, yet with some bizarre mixture of feminine beauty mixed into it. I gave her an even glare, and folded my arms. She eyed my oddly. Probably because Mikan was still clinging to me. I pushed the girl from me.

"Don't touch me, ugly."

Misaki's eyes lit with fire, "How dare you say such things to Lady Mikan!" She reached for my ear, but I slapped her hand away and snarled. She gritted her teeth and tired to chase me.

"No, Misaki! I'm training him! You'll mess with my curriculum!" Mikan cried, and grabbed her sleeve as she tried to clasp my ear. I stood just out of distance, giving her a condescending look.

She growled, "Why you!" And I looked off to ignore her.

"Misaki, I need you to take Natsume to the bathroom and help him clean up. Ask Tsubasa to run and buy him some new clothes, too. Please?"

Misaki calmed down under orders, but her cheeks were still pink, and eyes narrowed. If she could bite me, I'm sure she would have. "Yes, my lady." She grumbled. She sighed, and grabbed my wrist. I yanked my hand form her touch. She looked like she was about to yell at me again, but Mikan said, "Just follow her, stupid!" And knocked her knuckles against the side of my head. I narrowed my eyes, but obeyed. A bath sounded really nice, actually.

It was when Misaki led me through the doors of the bedroom that I realized the professor was still in there with Mikan. I stopped, turning, and understanding what Mikan had just tried to do. She had tried to save me. I narrowed my eyes, and strode back into the room.

Professor Serio was too close to her. She look at me, and as if trying to divert my attention from her own danger, she called out, "Why aren't you back in there, smelly? Go with Misaki!"

I charged forwards, and grabbed her wrists. I turned, and dragged her behind me. "I'm not going anywhere unless I have insurance that I'll get things the way I want. I'll tell you what I want, and you'll command it." We passed through the doors and a shocked Misaki. "That girl won't listen to me unless you tell her to."

I glanced at her over my shoulder. She was smiling. I narrowed my eyes.

"Stop smiling."

She obeyed, and laughed instead.

I frowned, and waited for Misaki to take up the lead and guide me to where we were going. Mikan prattled on our way through the humungous house, listing off what sounded like a random list of manners she was going to teach me. I ignored her, annoyed to say the least.

"But you know what?" She asked as we reached a spacious, illustrious bathroom with a gilded bathtub. I looked at her. She grinned. "I think you've got most of it down. You just don't use it."

I threw her hands from my grasp. "You're stupid."

She pouted as Misaki ushered me behind a changing rack. "Sniveling fox."

"You're both immature." Misaki said, fleeing from the changing rack for towel and buckets of hot water to fill the bathtub with.

I frowned and stood behind the changing rack. "I don't want to take my clothes off."

"You can't take a bath with your clothes on!" Mikan shouted.

"I'm not undressing with you two around."

Mikan's head popped around the changing rack and I blanched. "Why not? Misaki always bathes me."

I press her head back around. "Because I don't let people _wash me_."

"That's obvious by the way you smell." Mikan laughed haughtily and I was tempted to set her on fire.

"I have hands." I spat. "I can wash myself." I pulled off my clothes, and stood behind the changing rack, naked. Throw me a towel."

A towel careened over the top of the rack. I reached up and caught ti on my tip-toes. I slapped it around my hips, and tied it tightly. I frowned heavily, disgruntled, as I slowly moved around my protection.

Mikan was sitting on the counter, her eyes faraway. I guessed she was digesting what had happened in her room. I rubbed my stomach as I though about it, and folded my arm expectantly. Misaki looked up from where she stood by the now filled bathtub. She smirked and laughed, staring directly at me. I scowled.

"Well, you're pretty built for a scrawny homeless boy." She came over and poked my chest. My face flushed, and I gave her a vicious glare, grabbing her hand and throwing it from my skin. She threw her head back, short pink hair rustling, and laughed.

I scowled darkly as I heard Mikan join in. I glared at her over my shoulder, to which she grinned impishly and swung her feet back and forth. Her dress swung like a bell with the movement. I drained my face of emotion and wandered to the bathtub. I looked at both girls, and narrowed my emotionless gaze.

"Leave.' I ordered them, and swung one leg into the bathtub. The warm wetness felt wonderful against my grimy skin. I had to resist the slight urge to smile.

Mikan sighed. "Stupid boy. I don't get why you don't just let Misaki bathe you. She's really good at it."

Misaki flexed her hands suggestively and laughed. Mikan seemed completely oblivious.

I glared. "Just go."

The two girls laughed merrily and wandered beyond the door, and I let my towel fall to the floor. I sank into the bathtub, the hot water scalding and sanitizing my filthy skin. I closed my eyes and leaned into the water, so it came to my lips. I breathed slowly, letting the heat penetrate my bones.

I would never tell Mikan, but I was grateful for the bath. It had been almost a year since I'd had one.

* * *

**A/N**

**What do you think? Too short? Too fast paced? I think it's too fast-paced. Please express your opinions and constructive cristism so I can incorporate them. But no flames please; I'm human, I admit it. I make mistakes :) You've got to give me that, fellows! hahah**

**Oh, and I openly apologise for any/all spelling errors. I'm an impatient writer. I type, and let it free ^^ haha**


End file.
